Heart of the Trainer: A Ranger's Christmas
by MightyDesoto
Summary: It's Christmas time on the mountain. Snow is on the ground, presents are wrapped, and pokemon settled in for the night, but when old rivalries surface, will Aria and the gang manage to save the holiday or will the past be too heavy to shake? (One Shot Special for Heart of the Trainer: Ranger/Original Character & Story).


**Heart of the Trainer: Ranger**

 _A Christmas Special_

It was fake. Nothing like this ever existed in real life.

Cottages weren't made of real logs anymore. Ice glazed snow couldn't line a roof better than icing. Patches of the powdery stuff were practically painted into perfect position on the lawn. Garland spiraled every rail, the bow on the wreath puffed up in perfect symmetry, and strings of multicolored lights framed the Wicket family home better than the candies of a gingerbread house.

"I'm standing in a postcard," Azura breathed as he stepped outside the Outpost company Jeep.

His icy breath smoked in front of him. It matched the plume billowing out of Forestry Scout Bernard as he closed the door to the driver's side.

"Sure feels like it, don't it?" he said. "No expense sparred for the annual Outpost Christmas Party."

Azura scoffed. Christmas party? More like the centerpiece of a Christmas village.

"We got lucky it didn't snow today," Bernard continued with a rub of his hands, "Otherwise, we would've been stranded halfway down the mountain."

Azura paled with the thought.

" _Haha_ , I'm just jokin'," Bernard confessed with a pat on the ace's shoulder. Azura relaxed lightly until his escort leaned in with a shrug.

"If we did, Aria would have come ridin' in on that Arcanine of hers to rescue us anyway."

The ungodly hillbilly terror enlarged Azura's eyes with each shivering, nose dripping, blizzard smothering visualization. Bernard laughed again and pulled away.

"Com'on, let's get you and your fancy shoes inside before they get all muddied up."

Azura would have been insulted if these weren't his favorite casual party shoes. They walked towards the house together until a group of men loitering by a bonfire waved at the pair. Bernard waved back. It was only necessary when the entire group wore the same green jacket stitched with the Outpost's insignia. The scout detoured for the flames. Azura crunched up the gravel towards the house.

Various trucks and jeeps decorated the lawn better than garden gnomes. Several different types of pokemon rummaged through the snow in between. One in particular caught the ace's attention. A typhlosion hopped away from the bonfire to greet the new arrival. His back lifted in flame after someone offered him another mug of mountain moonshine. Azura creased his brow with recognition. That gangly typhlosion meant only one thing:

The crow was here.

It was only natural for Aria to invite that binary birdbrain of a detective. They had a history together. Azura pulled himself higher, shouldered his overnight pack, and strutted onto the porch.

Then again, so did he.

A little sip of cider, some casual conversation, and he'd own this party better than a championship trophy. With a smile fit for a waiting photographer, he let himself in. Firelight doused his coat. The soft glow of old light warmed his world into a hazy molten gold. Laughter attempted to unbutton his coat. Tone deaf carols pulled his lips into a smile. A Christmas tree adorned in a hodgepodge of handcrafted ornaments twinkled in the corner. The star at the top didn't sit perfectly straight but the awkward arrangement of presents underneath counter balanced the lean.

NOW, he was standing in a postcard.

Several cheers sprang up upon his arrival, mugs and arms included. Azura was glad he knew how to handle swarms of fanatical spectators because several people he didn't recognize came forward, shook his hand, hugged his shoulder, and expressed holiday wishes. He knew better than to shrink away with a hiss at their tidings. Instead, he grasped hands and shuffled into the crowd. Someone dusted the snow flurries from his jacket. Another offered to take his pack. More than a couple told him that he looked just like that famous trainer from TV. Azura was powerless to swim out of the river of introductions carrying him deeper into the house. Everywhere he looked, family and friends lounged on furniture and chairs. They mingled with drinks and Hors-d'oeuvres in their hands, drifting from one conversation to the other with the passing of each puffed up, bell adorned, and ribbon studded sweater.

Grandma Wicket's secret eggnog also helped. Aria warned him about that.

But, the ranger seemed to have forgotten her own advice as she choked on a sip of the brew behind the kitchen counter. She flung her hand over her mouth to keep the spray from contaminating the cookie down rolled out in front of her.

"Are you trying to poison me?" she gagged with a wipe of her mouth.

Grandpa Wicket chuckled and slapped her on the back. The ball to his Santa hat swung across his rosy cheeks.

"That would be your grandmother, not me," he explained. "Besides, I don't think we could poison you if we tried."

With another pat, the old man wandered off to the other side of the kitchen where a roasted turkey was being garnished with everything he couldn't resist. Aria cleared her throat with another cough. She pushed the stantler themed mug away from her least it contaminate the gingerbread. Azura didn't blame her. He smelt the spiked brew all the way from here.

Aria didn't seem too inclined with the subject so Azura drifted to the next.

"I never figured you as the cooking type," he exclaimed as he stepped up to the counter. "Maybe I should hide the silverware just in case."

"Don't worry," she replied with a wipe of her eyes. "I'm not making dinner."

"Just desert."

Aria blinked away the blur and broke into a smile bright enough to dim the multicolored lights behind her.

"Azura! You made it!"

She lunged around the counter and squeezed the ace into a hug. He caught the smell of cinnamon in her hair. It dropped down to the space between them as they separated. Enough flour, sugar, and dough stuck to her red and green apron that he could have tossed her in the oven with the next batch of cookies. A sprinkle or two transferred onto his jacket. Aria quickly brushed them off.

"Sorry, I didn't think baking was this hazardous," she exclaimed.

Azura shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. On the other hand, you may want to check on your cookies . . ."

He motioned towards the tray. Aria whirled around fast enough to catch young Johnny Hawkins in the act of thievery. He swooped in faster than maturity would ever allow and snatched up three freshly pipped cookies in his talons.

"Save some for Santa and his stantler!" Aria shouted after him.

The boy heard nothing as he dodged his way through guests better than the swellow nesting in the branches of the Christmas tree. One treat slipped into the mouth of a houndoom. The second dropped in front of the Persian laying along the edge of the stairs. She licked off the icing and batted the crust to the floor. The third stayed close to the boy's chest. He couldn't risk losing a single crumb as he raced around the sofa, slid to a stop on the rug in front of the fireplace, and broke the cookie in half. The greying mightyena lying on the bed beside him flicked an ear to attention with the snap. Johnny weighed the two halves in his hand. When he calculated which was bigger, he handed the larger piece to Mother. She raised her head and took it in her mouth as if it were a hollow sugared egg. When the little fingers were clear, she tightened her bite and crumbled the treat to bits over her paws. Johnny chewed on his own half. He then stroked her back. Its silky shine was fashioned by his touch.

Azura shook his head with a smile. He had seen Christmas trees as tall as this house. Their branches decorated by blown glass, hand painted ornaments, and ancestral collections worth more than the town of Boulder itself. It wasn't uncommon for him to float through holiday parties nibbling on buffets of lobster, quail, and custom cakes. Wall to wall feasts normally began his Christmas dinner. Parties were his specialty. There was always someone to see, one last-minute interview, or function to attend. Not a single party failed to impress.

But this . . .

The fire softly crackled in the hearth. The wood was perfectly tiered after a lifetime of practice. It smoked with the scent that reminded him of storybooks and Santa. A gaudy display of mismatching decorations entertained for days. There wasn't a single face without an honest smile and obnoxious bursts of laughter often interrupted conversations, only to remind the speakers that their words were too important to miss. Azura tried not to stare as he panned his gaze around the living room.

This felt like home.

"I know you just arrived," Aria interrupted, "but would you mind helping me out?"

By the time Azura turned around, she was already rolling up her sleeves for another round of dishwashing. Her hands went straight to the cookie tray, however, as Lopo's curious black nose traced his snack back to its source. She pulled it out of reach before it disappeared into the darkness of the dark pokemon's mouth.

"As you can see, it's a bit of a madhouse in here."

"Of course," Azura replied.

He stripped off his jacket to a black, white, and red sweater vest. Checkers and cardigan had never been so professionally festive.

"Can you get more wood for the fireplace?" Aria continued. "We've already burned up the reserves."

"Anything I can do to help."

"Still the gentleman, I see," Raven added as he strolled into sight.

"Still the creep in the corner, as expected," Azura continued.

The detective defensively sunk into his scarf with a glance to the corner he emerged from. It wasn't his fault that his holiday social life consisted of discount candy canes and frozen pizza.

"Perfect timing, you can go with him," Aria suddenly chimed in.

"What?" the two echoed.

"Lopo will lead you to the woodpile!"

Aria ushered them out of the kitchen. They stuttered in protest, but the harder she pushed, the less audible it became. Lopo appeared in front of them with a _feint attack_ so fast that Azura flinched.

"And remember, it's Christmas! No fighting!" she chanted before drifting back into the kitchen better than a haunter through the wall.

At this point, it was futile to disagree. It was either join forces and collect wood or risk getting pulled to the side by another chatty (and rather nosey) neighbor. He hardly needed the crow's help with such a simple task but the ace found it hard to refuse the ranger, especially when she wore flannel and a braid over her shoulder. She just did the country look so well . . .

"I guess that means you and I are teaming up again," Raven prompted.

Azura resisted shrugging him off with so many witnesses. The thought was hardly comforting considering their last team up included a broken arm, second degree burns, and a headache that imprinted the smell of purple in his brain. Lopo led them across the room. They skirted a card game and several pairs of hiking boots. The houndoom opened the front door with a well-rehearsed hop and nudge, not to anyone's surprise. The three then emerged on the porch. Azura and Raven nearly lost the canine as he slipped into the darkness. They hurried down the steps only to watch him double back with another _feint attack_. This time, both trainers flinched. He continued towards the barn, and the two trainers slowed now that they had a destination in sight. Azura held his hands across his chest with a shiver. Winter on a mountain was much colder than his stylist anticipated. Raven shoved his in his pockets with a snug lift of his shoulders.

"It's a little cold tonight," he mused. "I guess you should have worn a jacket. On the other hand, that _is_ a perfectly stitched Christmas sweater. It even matches the color of your soul!"

"I'll have you know that this sweater costs more than your entire outfit," Azura informed.

"That's a shame because it's already missing a thread."

Azura stopped and looked down at his chest with a gasp. Raven laughed. He continued for the barn, ignoring the glare burning a hole into his back. The ace quickly picked up his stride.

"You don't fool me with that jokester attitude," Azura said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Raven replied.

"You were practically begging to get out of that house. Baked goods and bonfires a little too homey for you? Try not to have a social episode and ruin this party like the last."

"Like that whole thing with the Greyblade gala was my fault."

Lopo stopped next to the woodpile stacked against the barn wall. He swished his tail with a curious tilt of his head as the two trainers bypassed him for the handles of the barn alley doors.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed a trend. You're practically a bad luck charm," Azura continued.

"At least I've got some kind of charm on me. You, you're just unpleasant."

The two pulled the doors apart

and awoke the aggron within.

Sebastian winked open an eye from atop his bed of cedar branches. His pupil dangerously thinned and flicked in their direction. Azura flung his door shut.

Apparently, this Christmas village came fully equipped for the season, steel Grinch and all.

Raven attempted to do the same but a clawed hand suddenly grabbed the edge of the door just before it closed. Sebastian pushed both open again. Azura and Raven jumped apart in a cold sweat as the aggron bent down onto all fours and cut a space between them with his horns. A smoky huff puffed out from his nostrils.

Azura knew better than to run. It would only stimulate the iron pokemon's predatory instinct. He did wince however, as a silvery white glow suddenly hummed to life along his head from helmet to horn faster than a light saber. The _iron head_ needed a target. Luckily, Lopo brought it to him. He rammed his horns into the aggron's helmet. The attack broke into a cloud of glitter and the resounding clack put Azura's hands to his ears. Sebastian grunted but didn't budge. Lopo pushed harder. Dirt shoveled underneath his paws. The aggron's metal joints creaked. Was it a stalemate? Not for this houndoom. Lopo puffed several bursts of flame from his mouth better than a coal engine, Sebastian huffed in annoyance at the heat, and humored the fire canine by stepping backwards into the barn. Lopo stayed head to head with him just in case he had a change of heart.

With those sky blue eyes focused on another, the two trainers made their escape. Azura and Raven hopped around the corner of the barn.

"What did I tell you," Azura snapped as they stood side by side along the wall. "You're bad luck."

"I'd say we got off rather lucky on that one," Raven commented with a peek around the corner.

"More like a freakin' Christmas miracle."

While the crow kept watch, Azura glanced to his side and saw the wood pile, completely obvious to those without a death wish. The ace went to slap himself, but instead, hit Raven in the chest.

"Good going, Sherlock," he barked with a motion towards the wood.

A sneer and snicker later, the two were on their way back to the house with armfuls of wood. Bark chipped off into Azura's sweater. A thread or two pulled loose in a splinter and yet the ace couldn't find himself distracted with it. There was something nostalgic about walking up to a snow lined cottage, carrying wood with the intent of keeping others safe and warm, that pulled one's thoughts away from the ego. In fact, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the crossbeam to the porch with a thought that warmed him better than any fireplace.

There, hanging at the top of the stairs, was mistletoe.

"Where does Aria want the wood?" Raven asked with a grunt and readjustment of his timber.

Azura glanced down before Raven caught on and shrugged a shoulder towards the bonfire. Raven turned for it. Azura did not. His eyes drifted up to the mistletoe again. The silver in the bow practically winked at him. If he could get Aria at the top of those steps, he could finally end this territorial dispute with the crow. He'd catch her by surprise, weaken her with a little Valenis charm, and then catch her better than a tentacool with a master ball.

They had a budding relationship already. What better origin story could they have than a kiss underneath the mistletoe on Christmas Eve? Years from now, their daughters would swoon and giggle as they sat by the fire retelling the tale of how the most famous Ace trainers in the region found love in battle and pokemon, one: the face of the sport, the other: the most revered pokemon conservationist in the world.

Azura hopped up the steps with new vigor. He made one last cautionary glance at the bonfire as the distinctive _"_ _Chug, chug, chug!"_ chant floated his way. Milothesis stood up on two legs with a beer bottle on his nose. He kept it perfectly aligned with his muzzle. Raven tried to hurry but the typhlosion was already in motion. He dropped his head so that the bottle nose landed on his outstretched tongue. He then pulled it between his teeth and swung it back up to empty the contents in one swig.

Now THAT was a Christmas miracle

Azura scoffed out a laugh, propped open the screen, and waddled his way inside. He found Aria at the fireplace. She stood on her tiptoes, pushing a decoration back into place. The boisterous red bow of her apron bounced as she settled on the floor again. There were few things in life that created magic without the muse of holiday spirit. That apron was one of them.

One the floor beside her, the old and young were already fast asleep. Mother's chest rose in a snore that was almost as mighty as she was. It stimulated a twitch out of Johnny who was only too eager to run the canine's dreamy marathon with his own. Aria pulled a blanket from the couch and placed it on top of them. Every tuck and tug fitted the scene into perfection. She brushed some crumbs out of the youngster's hair. Her smile was as disapproving as it was impressed. It grew heavy when the ranger turned to the mightyena as if knowing something nobody else did. She then scratched the canine on the head.

The carpet edge suddenly became a mountain cliff. Azura couldn't find himself brave enough to face it. He didn't think about it until just now but:

This was Aria's first Christmas without Styx.

The ace lowered his head. He tapped his finger against the bark, glanced at the front porch through the window, and imagined the makings of a romance novel under the mistletoe.

Was it really the right time for a relationship?

His gaze fell on Aria again. It looked past the flour, underneath the flannel, and at the ranger trying to rub that same sleep sand out of her eye. Right now, she may not need a battle of the heart, but she sure could use a little love and love was always a wonderful healer.

Azura lifted his foot, stepped onto the rug, and walked up to the fireplace.

"Wow, I wish I could sleep like that," he exclaimed.

Aria smiled and pointed to the empty spot on the stone where the wood needed to be placed. Azura set it down and stood next to Aria with a brush of his hands. They both looked down at the pair.

"Just watching them makes me exhausted," Azura said. "Speaking of which, you've probably been at this hostess business since yesterday. How about we get a little fresh air to wake us up?"

Aria turned to him with an arch of her brow. Like she could leave her Christmas cottage in the hands of chatty uncles, spirited troopers growing rowdier by the second, and a couple of pokemon that loitered dangerously close to Grandma Wicket's fruit cake.

"I'm your guest, aren't I?" Azura shrugged. "Indulge me. It's the least you could do after sending me into the mountain to fetch some firewood. Who knows what could have happened to me? I could have been attacked by a wild pokemon, fallen off a cliff, broken both my legs at the same time, or even been attacked by a yeti."

Aria rolled her eyes, slung her arm into his, and let the ace guide her towards the front door.

"We both know you don't believe in yetis," she interjected.

"I didn't. Not until I saw one sleeping in the barn just now. I'm telling you, my life flashed before my eyes. I can see it now . . . Wait, I don't remember her . . ."

Aria chuckled and Azura touched her arm like the royalty she was always meant to be.

"But now that I think about it, there was one woman I clearly remember."

"Oh, and who is that?"

"Well, she's pretty much a hillbilly: hugging trees all the time, foraging for acorns, and collecting rocks."

"Minerals. They're called minerals. And I don't hug trees . . . I keep them company."

Azura looked down at her.

"Because the forest gets lonely without you?"

Aria looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes that made his signature championship ring jealous.

"Always."

His life flashed before him again, but this time, it was of the future. God, he could see it now! Acres of land, white fences, and prize winning pokemon roaming in between. Their blue ribbon collection of eevee evolutions watching over the newborn playing in the living room while Aria cooked in the kitchen. She would come around the counter, wearing her favorite apron, smiling as he arrived home after finishing a long day of work. There was nothing that could break the vision.

Well, nothing except one drunk-ass typhlosion.

Azura and Aria paused as they stepped out onto the front porch. Milothesis stumbled across the front lawn with his back aflame. Raven attempted to follow him but made little progress in the chase until the typhlosion spun and belly flopped on the ground. It sparked his fur and his whole body went up in flame. The snow evaporated, the dry winter grass caught fire, and Rolo ran over with the windy rush of an _agility_. He stomped out the flames (and the typhlosion) with a well-rehearsed tap dance. The volcano pokemon stayed sprawled out across the lawn when he was finished. Half of his pink tongue couldn't find its way back into his mouth.

"Is everything alright out here?" Aria asked.

Out of breath, Raven stopped at the bottom of the stairs with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine," he huffed with a wink. "But what about you? Not running away from your own party are you?"

As if on cue, Carol shouted from inside.

"Aria Marianne Wicket. How many times have I told you: no bellsprout on the table! _Oh!-geez, I think he's stuck on the side of the gingerbread house. Samuel, get some warm water_. Aria!"

The ranger stiffened with a sudden guilty realization.

"As if I could!" she exclaimed before bolting for the door. "I'll be right back!"

The screen door clacked shut and just like that, Azura's vision went up in smoke.

He whirled around with a gnash of his teeth.

"What?" Raven droned as he walked up the stairs. "Like you've never let your pokemon drink before."

Azura let the misinterpretation slid right through his _leer_. He turned away and tried to collect the pieces of his fantasy by looking up at the mistletoe. There was such longing in his gaze that Raven followed it up. He stopped mid step and whipped out a _mean look_ of his own.

"You sly seviper," he hissed. "You thought you could pull a fast one on me while my back was turned?"

The detective stomped onto equal ground with the ace who turned to him with the swagger of a cowboy about to draw his pistol.

"How about we settle this, once and for all, as men," Raven proposed.

"First one to kiss Aria under the mistletoe wins," Azura continued.

"No cheek, no hands, lips only."

"Loser gives up all wooing rights."

"Wooing? Lord, and I thought I was stiff."

"To excel in the art is to know it. Read a book sometime."

"I don't need a book to kiss women."

"I'm sure your technique is perfect for a magikarp."

Azura lifted his chin with a smile haughty enough to curl the detective's hands into fists. With tempers this hot, Rolo trotted over to put out the flames. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the two with a whimper and tail wag. Both went unnoticed.

"Why don't you just give up now and go home. Don't you have some fancy aristocratic fundraiser to attend?" Raven snapped.

"I finished those earlier in the week, thank you very much."

"You're just jealous Aria likes me more than you."

"She pities you more than anything."

"I don't think there's enough room for her between you and your ego!"

Rolo glanced backwards as Lopo suddenly darted past him from the barn. He looked back up at the porch and fanned his tail in warning. A rolling whine followed. It went unheard.

"Just you wait," Azura exclaimed. "I'll have Aria in my arms by the fireplace before the end of the night."

"Oh yeah? I bet she'll zone you faster than a safari!"

Raven grabbed a fistful of Azura's sweater. The ace took a handful of the detective's scarf.

The arcanine barked. The two finally acknowledged him with a snap of their necks.

"Not now, Rolo!" they shouted.

Too bad, it wasn't the multicolor coated canine they insulted.

Sebastian had replaced him at the bottom of the stairs. A loud and grizzly huff sliced through his serrated teeth. If his helmet didn't slant his eyes to a sword point, the fury behind them did. He clenched and unclenched his claws. Azura's blood ran so cold that it froze his fist around Raven's jacket. His winter wonderland suddenly a frozen hell.

"Do you think he heard us?" the ace whispered.

The aggron snarled out another huff that steamed in the frosty air.

"The real question is, do you think he understood us?" Raven whispered back.

A _dark pulse_ suddenly surged through the Wicket house. Breakers blew, the lights went out, and a droning whine silenced the chorus of drunken carolers. Guests tilted their heads toward the ceiling. A few reassuring announcements later and the emergency generator kicked on.

It also wasn't the only thing that kicked.

Marcus Hailbringer burst onto the porch. The stubble on his chin pointed from one side to the other with the eager anticipation of an unexpected fight.

"For cryin' out loud Marcus, put a shirt on," Aria mumbled as she squeezed her way past him and onto the porch, "it's freezing outside."

She held a spindly bellsprout in one hand and the wall of a gingerbread house in the other, both in matching frosting. Her eyes found the aggron and then the pile of trainers on the floor spouting very unmerry Christmas words. She flicked it up with a purse of her lips. Sebastian immediately turned his head to the side. With a puff, the ranger stepped over the two trainers and stormed down the steps. She stamped to a halt in front of the aggron and held out her hand. Sprout fell over into her palm with a dilapidated _tink_!

"You've earned yourself babysitting duty," she announced.

Sebastian groaned with a sigh heavy enough to put him on all fours. He then bit into the cookie, bent his head, and Aria placed the flower pokemon on his helmet. Sprout strung himself between the steel horns. With proper steering in place, Sebastian sauntered off back towards the barn. Aria broke her stern expression with a giggle, hopped back up the steps, and jumped lightly as something crunched underneath her boot. She lifted it and a branch of broken mistletoe fell out of the grooves.

Curious, she didn't remember putting up mistletoe but it couldn't be from the woods because it had a bow wrapped around the stem. Her eyes drifted up to the crossbeam. The center nail still crackled with the energy of the _pulse_. She looked back down at the branch. It was a little squashed, somewhat burnt, but still useable. Her mother must have put it up . . .

"Upsie-daisy, now" Marcus exclaimed as he took a trainer in each hand.

The scuffle of their boots picked up Aria's attention. She watched Raven's blue eyes look around for an explanation to his sudden lack of coordination. Azura's red hair fluttered as he ran a hand through it to make sure his skull wasn't cracked. Both sagged against Marcus' fists with legs jiggling worse than the tentacles of a jellyfish. Aria gasped lightly.

Marcus tilted his head at her hesitation.

"What? Did we lose some body parts?" he asked.

The ranger quickly fluttered back to reality.

"Ah, no," she laughed. "They just reminded me of somebody, that's all. Let's bring these trouble makers inside. They look like they could use a drink."

"And I know the perfect one!" Marcus shouted.

Neither trainer disagreed as they shuffled back inside.

Aria followed them, stopping only to pause in the frame and glance over her shoulder.

Christmas was her favorite time of year on the mountain. The strings of multicolored lights created a halo around the house. The hazy bulbs lightly faded in and out like fairies waltzing to the carols from inside. Aria followed their steps to the woods. The smooth white reflection of snow crisped every shadow and line. Small wisps of snow flurries curled off of the branches and drifted down to the ground with the gentle tidings of a peaceful night. Aria smiled as softly as the descent of the crystals. She looked at the branch in her hand again. It brought back memories of the first person she ever kissed underneath the mistletoe. Her smile settled on the thought.

"Merry Christmas, Styx," she whispered.

The power to the house suddenly went out again. Another disappointed groan arose from the guests before the second generator rumbled out of the closet.

"Good thing we always have a spare!" someone chanted from inside.

Aria closed her eyes with a shake of her head.

Take away the lights, throw away the gingerbread, and toss in one or two aggron tantrums, and still, the party went on. But then again, the spirit of Christmas didn't come with a plug, present, or perfection.

Aria tucked the mistletoe into her pocket.

It came from the heart.


End file.
